


Locked Out

by INTPSlytherin_reylove97



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is a good guy, College Student Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Family Feels, Gabe Williams Owns My Heart, Like All Reylo Children Do, Parenthood, Rey Needs A Hug, Romance, Single Parents, single mother Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INTPSlytherin_reylove97/pseuds/INTPSlytherin_reylove97
Summary: His gaze dropped back down to her. She shifted on the floor, holding the still sobbing Gabe close even though he was shoving her away with weak fists.“I got locked out of my apartment,” she confessed, “I thought I had my keys, but I didn’t and I didn’t realize it until I got back this afternoon.” She smoothed out an unruly curl from Gabe’s head. “And I’ve been locked out for hours—I missed his nap time, his snack time, my due date for my paper, and Maz just called me to let me know she’s not in town to let me back in and the locksmith never came between the hours he said he would--and shit—I am exhausted.”He chewed the inside of his check, considering his options.He could leave her to fend for herself out in the hall after their less than friendly conversation.Or..."Do you want a cup of coffee?" Ben nodded to his apartment. "Because you look like you need one."A relieved half sob escaped her. "Yes, please."
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 70
Kudos: 508
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. The Woman in 307

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in near completion since apparently early December. I think it might be based off a Reylo Prompt, but I'm not too sure which one.
> 
> Typos will be fixed later.
> 
> Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Woman in 307**

* * *

Cries echoed from his floor before he even reached the final flight of stairs.

Hiccupping, sputtering, wailing. Like nails on a chalkboard.

_Loud_ , the lungs bountiful in their air supply.

And he knew exactly who those wails and cries belonged to—

One toddler who went by the name Gabe Williams. His neighbor’s two year old who always clung to his mom like she was his life support. Curious little hazel eyes who watched him as he came home every afternoon as his mom struggled to open the door, juggling all her belongings. Usually a laptop case, diaper bag, an assortment of groceries, and whatnot.

A typical mother on the go.

And her son would be none the wiser to struggle, happily babbling and giggling to his content. Gabe’s little chin would be propped on her shoulder, a hand twisting and curling into the woman’s chestnut locks, tugging on one of the three buns lining the back of her head.

(Always the back of her head—Ben was positive he’d never seen her face. Ever.)

Occasionally when their paths would cross, Ben would ask Gabe’s mom if she needed help.

A sharp ‘ _no’_ was given each and every time. The lock would then give and she’d disappear into her apartment, little Gabe waving bye to him as the door slammed shut behind them.

And that was that.

Except for the cries he heard through their shared wall, the mother attempting to soothe the toddler during rough nights. Always a lullaby sung—off key and words muffled, but a lullaby nonetheless. Soon the cries would stop and the silence returned to the night.

For the most part, Ben did not mind the cries. In fact, more often than not, he pitied the young woman. As far he could tell, it was just the mom and little Gabe, no father in sight. Taking care of kid solo was difficult, knowing his mother would be on her wits end when it was just him and her for long periods of time when his father was off galivanting across the country. He understood—to an _extent_.

But as of late the crying was becoming more and more insistent, to the point Ben was tempted to complain. But he didn’t.

That is until running late to work due to his lack of sleep became a normal occurrence and his boss was on the verge of axing him from the latest commercial advertising project they landed.

“What’s up with the woman in 307?” Ben asked Maz, the landlady, when he picked up his mail the previous day.

“Good afternoon to you too, Solo,” the older woman quipped, lips twisted in annoyance. “Didn’t your mother teach you manners?”

He refrained an eyeroll, knowing the long time family friend was trying to get under his skin. She’d known him since he was a child, highly aware of the animosity and strain in his family due to her relationship to his Uncle Chewie. But that didn’t stop Maz from nudging old wounds like it was her favorite past time.

“Yes, she did. But she always taught me not to beat around the bush,” he shoved his mail box key into the slot, swiftly opening the door, “The woman in 307, Maz?”

“Ah, yes,” she hummed, hopping off the stepping stoll she used to reach her own mailbox, “Rey Williams. Nice girl and cute babe too,” she smiled softly at the mention of Gabe. “What do you want to know about her?”

“I’m just,” he shrugged helplessly, “curious.”

Maz tsked, waving a stern finger at him. “No funny business with that one, Solo. She is too good and too busy for any Solo men in her life.”

“That wasn’t why I was asking,” Ben gritted, hating how heat danced up his neck at her accusation, “I was asking because her kid won’t stop crying at night.” He paused, already feeling guilty about his intentions. “And I’m wondering if it would be too much of a dick move to file a formal complaint since it is now interfering with my life.”

Big wide eyes stared up at him, imploring him to defend himself. “How so?”

“I’m not getting sleep and then once I do fall asleep, I sleep through my alarm and then I end up running late,” Ben explained heatedly, his words spurring together as he continued. “And my boss has no threatened to take me off a high profile project if I don’t get my ass there on time. So that’s how it is interfering with my life, Maz.”

She tsked again. “Then talk to the poor girl—ask what you can do to help her because Lord knows she needs all the help she can get.”

Ben’s eyes narrowed on her, unsure of what to do with her suggestion. “So I _shouldn’t_ file a complaint?”

“Do or do not, it’s not going to solve the problem and only make Rey more stressed.”

Ben, of course, felt like shit at that thought. He’d seen her with Gabe enough times to know she was stressed almost _all the time_.

So Ben _didn’t_ file a complaint.

But he was now regretting the decision as he reached the last few steps of the stairs, Gabe’s cries increasing in volume with every inch closer.

Mentally bracing himself, Ben shoved open the door to his floor.

And _damn_ was the hall a shit storm.

Cries echoed in the empty hall, Ben’s chest twisting at the sound. Murmured words were overlapping the toddler’s wails, a break in the voice attempting to calm Gabe down.

With every few steps he found a forgotten object—a toy, pacifier, baby wipes—until he stumbled upon the spilled open diaper bag; discarded halfway through the hall, as though given up in favor for a different task. Ben picked it up with easy, shouldering the weathered navy blue bag an shoving the dropped items back into the open pocket.

As he turned the corner, his heart clenched at the sight before him.

Sitting clumped on the floor was the woman, Rey, _sobbing_. Full throat and chest sobbing as she hugged Gabe to her chest, who was _also_ crying until his tears ran dry. Hushed words fell from her lips, though undiscernible between her hiccups and sniffling.

Futile sniffling; snot ran down her mouth and chin like a river.

“Gabe… _please_ …” she wheezed, rocking the toddler back and forth as she sat on the floor. Gabe’s cries only increased, his face bright red from all his huffing and puffing. “Please…calm own for mummy. _Please_.”

Another round of heavy, breathy sobs expelled from her. She was losing control—Ben could see if in her shaking hands, mutterings, and slouched shoulders.

She was on the verge of giving up.

His heart ached at the sight.

“Do…do you need help?”

Her head snapped up to him, her entire body frozen.

Her face was blotchy, covered in snot and tears…but her eyes were little Gabe’s eyes.

A bright, curious hazel. For some reason his gut panged at the realization.

Because at that moment, her eyes were anything but a bright curious hazel. Instead fear and embarrassment shadowed the light in her gaze, Rey clutching her son closer, hiding him.

Wiping her nose with back of her hand, she shook her head. “No. I’m fin—”

“You’re _not_ fine,” Ben interjected bluntly, not one for bedside manner. “If you haven’t noticed, you are crying in the middle of the hallway—”

“ _Then go in your apartment and let me be_!” She shot back, heat in her gaze.

Gabe whined at her raised voice,

“Yeah, that’s not going to fucking happen because you and the kid are crying and it looks—”

“I know how it looks,” she snapped, “and I don’t need some—some arsehole to tell me how I shoulder spend my time or take care of my kid—”

“I wasn’t even saying _anything_ like that. I just wanted to help because you look like you need it.” Ben crouched down beside her, setting the diaper bag by her feet. “Here—thought you’d need that too.”

Standing back up, he turned to his door. He knew when he was not wanted. The woman made it obvious.

Just as he was about to enter his apartment, leave her as she suggested, a small yelp of ‘ _wait_!’ caught his attention.

His gaze dropped back down to her. She shifted on the floor, holding the still sobbing Gabe close even though he was shoving her away with weak fists.

“I got locked out of my apartment,” she confessed, “I thought I had my keys, but I didn’t and I didn’t realize it until I got back this afternoon.” She smoothed out an unruly curl from Gabe’s head. “And I’ve been locked out for hours—I missed his nap time, his snack time, my due date for my paper, and Maz just called me to let me know she’s not in town to let me back in and the locksmith never came between the hours he said he would--and god—fucking shit—I am exhausted.”

He chewed the inside of his check, considering his options.

He could leave to fend for herself out in the hall after their less than friendly conversation.

Or...

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Ben nodded to his apartment. "Because you look like you need one."

A relieved half sob escaped her. "Yes, please." Hugging her child to her chest, she stood up. Unlocking the door and nudging it open, he stepped aside to let her in. Just as Ben was about to reach down and grab her bags, she handed off her whimpering toddler to him.

"Uh—" He stared down at the kid, unsure of what to do. Holding Gabe at arm’s length, Ben frantically glance between Rey and the toddler. "Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I've never really held a child."

"It's not that difficult," Rey told him, her arms laden with her laptop, backpack, and diaper bag. "Just pull him close to you and he'll figure out the rest."

Ben did as she instructed, holding Gabe closer. The toddler's whimpers subsided to soft sniffles, burying his head into Ben's neck.

"Oh, okay. I guess you can do that," Ben muttered, stunned the boy latched on to him so easily.

"He's a snuggler," Rey explained in her son's defense. She passed by Ben, into his apartment. He feet stuttered to a stop as she caught a glimpse of herself in the entryway mirror. "Dear god, I look like a mess." She spun back around to Ben, franticness edging back into her. "Where's your restroom?"

Attempting to close the door with Gabe in one arm and his briefcase in the other, Ben realized just how difficult the task could be. Especially with the kid getting his grubby fingers in Ben's hair. "Second door on the—"

And she was gone before he could finish giving her directions.

Gabe gurgled at his mother's departure, hand opening and closing in goodbye. Once he heard the bathroom door close, Gabe dropped his head down on Ben's shoulder, rubbing his face into the suit jacket.

It was then Ben noticed the kid had snot smeared all over his face, and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Messy, wet eyes peered up at him, tired and yearning for comfort. Gabe 's tiny fist rubbed at the corner of his left eye, the Cheeto dust from his fingers leaving a residue on his face.

Ben cringed.

"How about we get you a little cleaned up?"

* * *

Rey knew her neighbor was kind.

Sure, she never gave him the time of day, but she knew he must have been a kind man. Enough decent people vouched him despite Rey never taking the opportunity to chat with him.

"An asshole with a heart of gold," Rose declared as she dumped all her oil stained coveralls into the washer. “That is exactly what he is and I though they only existed in books!”

She and Rey did their laundry in the complex's basement laundromat on Saturday nights. An odd night considering it was the weekend, but a perfect night because it was the weekend. Most of the residents were either young twenty somethings or employees at the university three blocks over, the complex mostly empty over the weekend. With the emptiness of the complex, Rey felt less frantic about her son bothering any other residents. She was able to plop him down in front of the television in the laundromat and let him become entranced with the cartoons playing on whatever children’s channel that got reception down in the basement. A small break where she could do mundane tasks without worrying about anyone else.

The cherry on top was Rose, one of the few friends she made while at Kanata Apartments. She lived three doors down and was always a willing babysitter when Rey was in a pinch. Kind and bit nosey, Rose knew every single resident in the complex—all the way down to Rey’s elusive neighbor, Ben Solo.

“Well how do you know he has a heart of gold?” Rey scrubbed her son’s milk stained green t-shirt harder than necessary, unable to help but be bothered by the mention of the man. “Maybe he is just a dick and hides it well?”

“Does a dick send Christmas cards with homemade chocolate chip cookies to all the residents every year? And with a gift card to Starbucks in each one?”

Rey’s eyebrows jumped. “That’s him? _How_?”

Rose shrugged. “I caught him doing it last year, even had Maz’s mail box keys. He stuttered and flushed like a school girl, but continued on. I even saw him give you double the amount of cookies.” She wiggled her eyebrows up and down. “Maybe he has a crush on the cute single mom next door?”

Rey scoffed. “Yeah, or _maybe_ because he sees me with Gabe all the time. Knew it was more than one mouth in 307 and decided to be nice.”

“See! Told you, asshole with a heart of gold. Or at least a spirit for Christmas.”

Despite being told Ben did nice gestures, Rey simply found it odd.

Rey was positive the man was a stiff grump. Dressed in tailored black suits and walking like he owned the place with his perpetual frown, he reminded her of a grim reaper. Ready for a kill and completely disillusioned by the world surrounding him. She swore he must have been the reincarnation of death itself, with his bonkers schedule. Every morning she heard his alarm go off at the god-awful hour of four in the morning and shuffling in his apartment as he got ready for the day. He left before the clock stuck six-thirty, he effectively slamming his door in his rush and waking her son.

His fucking door slam had been waking up her son for the last two years and at this point Rey just did not have the will to complain. He never complained about her son’s nightly wailing so who was she to complain about his ridiculous door slamming?

She knew he wasn’t home for the day; found out during a rare off day when she was working or studying or attending class. Silent enough to hear a pin drop, her son able to fall asleep for his afternoon nap with ease when their neighbor wasn’t moving about with his giant steps next door.

He’d arrive from, presumably, work roughly the same time she did on Wednesday and Fridays.

Each and every time he stopped at his door and glanced her way, he’d ask if she needed help as she struggled to open her apartment door.

And each and every time she told him ‘ _no’_ because she did not need help. For most of her life she did everything on her own, and opening a simple door was not going to be ultimate downfall.

And on most days, a door wasn’t her downfall—that is until the Friday from hell happened.

* * *

Ben didn’t know what he was supposed to do with Gabe.

Rey was taking longer than he expected in the bathroom, leaving him with the toddler.

He’d been able to clean up the little guy, getting a wet dish towel and wiping away the snot and drool. Resting the back of his hand against Gabe’s forehead, Ben felt a slight warmth, finally understanding what maybe made the boy so fussy. So he left the cooling, damp dish towel on the kid’s forehead. Little husky giggles came out from under the towel, Ben smirking at Gabe’s amusement. However giggles soon became quiet, the boy pushing the towel away and staring up at Ben with big hazel eyes.

“ _Mummy_?” he asked, looking around the room. His little frown deepened, Gabe curling into Ben’s shoulder once more. “Where _mummy_?

“She uh,” Ben glanced back over to the bathroom. Light shined under the door, a shadow of feet accompanying it. “She had to go potty?”

“Oh,” Gabe nodded against him, almost sage like. “Mummy sad.”

“Does mummy go to the bathroom when she’s sad?” Ben found himself asking.

“ _Mmhm_.” He felt Gabe nod again, little hands curling into Ben’s hair. Idly the child twirled the strands, his body becoming heavier with sleep. “ _Sleepy_ ,” was mumbled, Ben feeling more drool against his shoulder and neck, seeping through his clothes, but could not find it within him to be upset.

With some careful maneuvering, Ben was able to get off his briefcase and start a pot of coffee as Gabe dozed on his shoulder. From further in the apartment, he finally heard the bathroom door open.

“Oh thank god,” Rey breathed as she stepped into the kitchen, “he’s falling asleep.”

“Yeah, he calmed down a bit after you left.”

“Sorry for abandoning you with him,” she winced out, “he’s just been crying all afternoon and I needed a moment to myself. To breathe.”

“No that’s understandable, I think I would be on the verge of nervous breakdown if I held a crying baby all afternoon.”

She chuckled, a bit of panicked truth in her eyes. “You have no idea. It’s been a _day_. But thank you for giving this gal and her kiddo a refuge,” she joked, lightly punching him lightly on the arm. “But I can take him back now. Maybe put him somewhere to sleep?”

Ben nodded hurriedly, motioning own the hall. “I have a guest bedroom—”

“Is the bed tall?” Rey hugged herself, slumping further into her form. As though she were embarrassed to ask her questions. “He has a hard time sleeping on tall beds and down the hall seems so far…especially in place he doesn’t know.”

“The couch?” he offered instead. While he wasn’t keen on having a drooling toddler sleep on his custom designed couch, he wanted to keep the mother and son close, able sense the apprehension building up in Rey.

“Couch is perfect,” she nodded once, a relieved light in her eyes. When neither moved, simply staring at each other waiting, Rey cleared her throat. “I can take him now.”

Ben jumped into action, feeling his ears burn. “Right, right—you should put your kid down.”

She gave a small smile, reaching for her son. Happy to pass him off, Ben began to lift Gabe—

Only for a small whine to come from the boy. Eyes wide, Ben brough him close once more.

“What do I do?”

“Uh—” Rey shrugged, “Maybe you can try putting him down?” She rushed off to the discarded diaper bag by the entryway, coming back with a small, green blanket in her hand. “I have his blankey. Come on.”

Together they walked over to Ben’s couch. Rey moved a couple of throw pillows to the side and place one on the floor. With her encouragement, Ben gently laid Gabe down the couch, no whimpers or cries coming from the child.

“You did it!” Rey cheered softly, careful not to wake her son. Her practiced hands tucked the green blanket into place, Gabe subconsciously curling into the familiar fabric. “There—he should be tuckered out for some time, unless the sniffles come back.”

“Do you still want that coffee?”

She slumped in relief. “Yes please.”

* * *

Never in her life did Rey experience such a horrendous day—except for maybe the day she gave birth, but then again that was the most important day of her life—like that Friday from hell.

That morning Gabe woke up with the sniffles and earlier than his usual door slam alarm.

Most of her morning was spent attempting to soothe her baby who was getting a mild cold. And then her coffee pot went on the fritz, she having to forgo the entire drink by the time she was running out the door to drop Gabe off at daycare. Their usual ten minute walk to the university ended up being thirty minutes due to slow crosswalk lights an traffic which then made her late for dropping off Gabe and late to her one morning class.

A morning class Dr. Skywalker, who was her goddamn mentor for her senior project, refused to let her enter because she was five minutes late.

“Doesn’t matter if you are my favorite student Rey, policies are policies.” The door was slammed in her face, she standing there fuming for longer than she’d ever like to admit. Once she grabbed her bearings, Rey took a walk around the building before she willed herself to go to campus coffee shop, Cantina Brew, to get her much needed caffeine fix.

Only for coffee shop’s espresso machine to be broken and their coffee of the day already sold out for the morning.

She resorted to getting a tea, needing something, anything.

Only to spill her tea when she sat down, tripping over her untied shoe laces. And if the day could not get any worse, as she cleaned herself up in the restroom, she received an email from one of her professors, Dr. Erso—

_Where is your paper?_

_I didn’t see it turned in last night. If you need another day, no problem. No questions asked. Just turn it in by midnight._

_May the Force Be With You,_

_Dr. Jyn Erso_

Rey may or may not have forgotten about her term paper due for her Social Movements and Collective Actions course, only a half assed rough draft sitting in her laptop. She also, may or may not have screamed in the ladies restroom when she received said email and realized the daunting task she had to complete in less than fourteen hours.

So she did what any college student would do under such pressure—she hid in the library and attempted make a dent in her term paper, skipping class and calling into work sick. A decision she’s never in a million years would make, but her world went off kilter for the day and she didn’t have very many options.

And it was going well—superbly well—until she got a call from the university daycare.

Gabe threw up. He needed to go home.

Her plans to beat out the rest of her paper were effectively ruined, she leaving the library as speedily as possible and walking across campus to pick up her son. Then a walk back across campus in the direction of her apartment, followed by the three flights of stairs up to her apartment door. Her son sniffling and crying the entire time.

At first she tuned it out, becoming a pro at tuning her son’s cries out when he went into his fits. Except by the time she reached their little home, she was reaching her breaking point.

He needed to stop. Needed to absolutely stop.

Her hands reached into her bag, to the little pocket where she stowed her keys…and came upon nothing.

_Nothing_.

She then dug into her purse, then the diaper bag, then her laptop case and her backpack.

Her pockets. Even Gabe’s coat pockets.

Nothing. There was nothing.

She was locked out.

Locked out with her son’s cries getting louder, her half assed paper due by midnight, and a caffeine withdraw headache pounding on her temple.

Naturally, she broke down. Collapsed on the floor, hugging her crying son, trying to feed him the forgotten bag of Cheetos she had in her backpack.

He ate them through the crying. Both his and her crying.

She blubbered on the phone to Maz, who was out of town and could not let her in, but offered to call a locksmith.

A locksmith that never showed up. Soon the afternoon verged into early evening as time passed, and Rey was still stuck outside her apartment with her crying toddler. Who for some reason was not worn out in the slightest, stopping here and there for food and water, but still crying with reckless abandon.

She knew it was the little flu bug bothering him. And there was nothing she could do.

She tried to call Rose, but then remembered the woman was spending the weekend with her boyfriend. A two year anniversary spent up in the hills, hiking.

And so Rey cried more, her tears and Gabe’s smearing together as she held him close and tried to shush him. Because this was how she was going to die. Outside her apartment, with her child, flunking out of school despite working her ass off to get where she was in life.

All because she fucking forgot her keys.

Then _he_ showed up.

Ben Solo.

And yes, he looked like the grim reaper and said some asshole-ish things…

But damn it, he was her savior.

And so yeah, Rey’s neighbor was kind because he held Gabe and let her into his apartment and even let her clean and hide in his bathroom until she felt like herself again.

No one else would have done that, especially for someone they barely knew.

But Ben did.

* * *

“…and so I am truly fucked,” Rey finishes explaining the horrors of her day. Getting coffee in her system flipped a switch, the woman becoming far more talkative than she’d been moments ago. The drink acted as a peace offering, both letting a bit of their guard down and allow an unspoken trust to be bridged. “Locked out, no spare key, term paper in ruins, and probably going to need to go pick up some baby aspirin at some point tonight for Gabe if his flu and cold like symptoms continue.”

“That…sounds like shit,” Ben confessed, knowing it best to be honest. “I can’t imagine going through a day like that. Especially while in school.”

Bashfulness danced in her eyes, her gaze dropping back to her coffee. She took a long sip from her mug, humming in approval. “What roast is this—it’s a god send.”

“Italian.” His lips quirked as she continued to sip the coffee like it was fresh water. “And it’s just you and Gabe?”

“Yup,” she popped the ‘p,’ “always has been. Probably always will be.”

He noted the lack of any other family mentioned, though didn’t comment. A young woman, living on her own with her child—living on her own with the child since he was born, Ben already a resident when she moved in a few years back with her baby in a sling—not much was needed to connect the dots.

She was doing this alone. No parents, no extended family, no significant other.

Admirable yet disheartening.

Her slender hands clutched the mug close to her chest, the heat still radiating. “Not that I mind. I love my little guy, just days like today make it tough. Reminds me that… _wow_ …I really am on my own.”

He couldn’t imagine doing the parenting thing alone. Not even at thirty-one could he fathom the thought, let alone when he was her age. _Terrified_ would only skim the surface of the emotions he’d feel.

Listening to her vent, go through each little problem of her day, caused Ben to wonder if she had anyone to talk to. A friend to lean on. Someone who could say, ‘yeah, that shit sucks’ and give her a drink to help soothe the pain. Because someone like her deserved to have someone who’d listen with patience and understanding. Be gentle and attentive.

She needed to be cared for—cared about—even if she didn’t see.

While Ben didn’t necessarily knew how to cure a toddler’s case of the flu or bust open a door, he _was_ once a student. “Can’t you get an extension on the paper?” he suggested. “Maybe email the prof, explain the situation.”

“I’ve…I’ve never done that before,” she shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with the idea, “I try not to do that. I want to prove I can do this college thing and get my degree without needing to ask for help.”

Ben understood where she was coming from, seeing much of himself in her words and resilience. “But what if the extension saves your grade in the class?”

She squirmed again. She didn’t like the idea, she a bit more prideful than she let on. An ease then fall upon her. “I guess I can do that.”

Ben nodded, standing up. “Make yourself at home,” he waved to the room, “and I’ll get you another cup.” He grabbed her mug before she could protest, making his way back to the kitchen. From her spot at the table, she could see him busy himself with the coffee. Checking the temperature, adding cream and sugar just how she liked it after only telling him once.

Sitting by herself, Rey realized she had no other option but to send the email. Her baby boy was asleep, she was still locked out and time was ticking away…

But she had an opportunity to breathe and not worry about anything but herself for a moment.

A rarity, but a welcomed one.

So she did as suggested; she made herself at home. Pulled out her laptop, booted it up and brought up her browser. With a twisted gut and determined mind, she typed out her impending, dreaded email. Honest and to the point, she prayed Dr. Erso exhibited grace and understanding.

Her gaze barely twitched away from the screen as her mug was set down out of the corner of her eye. Rereading the email more than five times—for typos, clarity, and anything else that felt off—she came to the conclusion the email was already at the best it could be and sent the damn thing.

Biting her lips together, she closed the laptop. Waiting and watching would do her no good, the blue screen making her more anxious if she’d left it up.

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” Ben’s words were clunky, if not a little stilted, but there was a genuine glow in his eyes. He was trying to reassure her, a woman her hardly knew and opened up his home to, even if he was the slightest bit uncomfortable offering the sentiment.

The openness in his brown eyes caused embarrassment to claw at her insides. Her eyes dropped away from his. Down and focused on her flat empty hands on her closed laptop.

“Thank you.” She reached for the mug, her hands searching for something to do other than sit there at his dinning table. “For letting me and Gabe stay, and the coffee,” she added as an afterthought. “You didn’t need to do that.”

His face gave a flash flinch at her gratitude, before attempting to poorly school himself. “Ah—uh, don’t worry about it.” Ben shrugged, taking a seat once more. “It was the neighborly thing to do.”

“And are you normally this neighborly?” she asked, voice exhausted and edging into a tease.

“No, not too terribly,” came his vague answer, “but I think it might be worth a shot.”

Rey felt a smile beg at the corner of her lips.

She couldn’t remember the last time someone other than Gabe or Rose made her smile. _Genuinely smile_.

Maybe Ben Solo was worth keeping around.


	2. Her Neighbor (Who May Indeed Be More Than A Neighbor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long overdue, perhaps not my best. But I felt I needed to get it done and I wouldn't let myself go to bed until it was done, so there is that too. Has some fluff, denial of feelings, and cheetos!
> 
> Typos will be fixed later (I know there are probably a few and I'll get to them eventually). 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Neighbor (Who May Indeed Be More Than A Neighbor)**

* * *

The first time was a fluke.

Ben believed it.

Rey believed it.

Even little Gabe did too.

The mother and son stayed the night, crashed out in the living room despite Ben’s insistence to take the bed.

She got her extension, Dr. Andor-Erso more than understanding of Rey’s circumstances. A few more emails were sent to professors explaining the less than stellar situation—

( _I’m currently locked out of my apartment—yes, I am okay…_

_My son is sick, can’t go to daycare, so I’ll be missing class…_

_I apologize for the inconvenience and will be sending the appropriate completed assignments…)_

By the time noon rolled around the following day, the locksmith opened Rey’s apartment door, she was more than halfway done with her paper, and her son was enamored.

With Ben.

“Come on, love.” She reached for her toddler. Gabe tightened his grip around Ben’s neck, swinging around like a grappling monkey.

“No,” came the muffled grunt. He buried his face into Ben’s shoulder, not bothering to spare his mother a glance.

“Gabe, we need to go home.”

“No.”

“Gabe,” Rey warned, “it’s time to go. You can see Ben later, I promise.”

“Yeah,” Ben was quick to encourage to Rey’s surprise. “I’ll even pick up some of your favorite snacks—you like, uh, Cheetos, right?”

Her son beamed at the mention of the dusty, orange snack. Food was the way to his little heart, Ben seemingly catching on to that tid-bit fast.

With one more great tug, Gabe released his hold on Ben and curled up in his mother’s arms. Ben walked the two out, stopping in the space between their two doors.

“If you ever need anything, my door is open.” A shyness creeped into his brown eyes, her neighbor shoving his hands idly into his pockets. He shifted foot to foot, as though this was some awkward first date, or worse the morning after.

But it wasn’t.

Just a neighbor helping a neighbor—didn’t matter if he was oddly attractive man who could charm her son with Cheetos and make the best cup of coffee she ever had in her entire damn life.

So Rey nodded, slipping past him and into her own apartment. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

His eyes lit up at the mere possibility.

She shoved down how her heart lifted at the sight.

* * *

Rey told herself it would be a onetime thing.

That stopping by Ben’s wouldn’t become a habit. That she wouldn’t find stupid excuses like—

_“My coffee machine is on the fritz. Can I make a cup here?”_

—Or—

_“I need to finish a paper, but Gabe is being needy. Can you watch him for a bit as I finish up?”_

—Or—

_“My internet is being weird. Somehow it is stronger in your apartment—is it okay if Gabe and I camp out here for a little bit?”_

(She wanted to shoot herself in the foot with that last one. Her apartment had excellent wi-fi; Maz made sure of it. In fact, it might have been worse in Ben’s apartment.)

But Ben was no better.

Absolutely no better. Every other night he’d come knocking on her door with his own slew of excuses—

_“I made extra pasta for dinner. I really don’t want it to go to waste. Do you and Gabe want to come over?_ ”

—Or—

_“Hey, do you need help with those groceries? I can hold Gabe or take the bags—which ever you want?”_

_—Or—_

_“I accidentally rented that one movie Gabe kept babbling about the other night? The one about the Trolls. I didn’t even know_ Trolls _became a movie, I thought they were those weird looking toys. Anyways…If you want, you two can come over and watch it?”_

With each and every offer, Rey found she couldn’t say ‘no.’ She’d find herself, more often than not, spending the evenings with Ben. Just spending time in his company, having a real conversation with someone outside of school or work and who wasn’t a toddler who’d throw Cheerios at her face when they were fussy. He was someone who listened and cared and knew how she liked her coffee within just a day of knowing her. Sure, they didn’t necessarily get off on the right foot at first meeting, but every night after they seemed to make up for the fact.

Not to mention he liked Gabe and Gabe liked _him_.

Dare she think it, her son liked their neighbor more than he liked her on any odd day.

So maybe, by the time the second month rolled around, it wasn’t a fluke and it was more a routine. A reality Rey perhaps was too stubborn to admit. Because she was still her, and she believed she could do it all on her own.

Even if she hadn’t really been doing it on her own for at least month. Half her dinners were at Ben’s, and every other night Gabe asked for Ben or “ _Bean_!” as he liked to call him, because he’d tell Gabe the silliest bedtime stories or hum a fun little song until her little guy fell asleep in his arms…

All while she was finishing up assignments and maintaining her tightknit schedule she had the rest of the time.

“You know…you don’t have to do all this, right?” Rey said one evening as Ben set Gabe down on his designated spot on the couch. He picked up his blanket from the back of the couch and laid it on the boy, tucking him in lightly. He invited her over for dinner—or maybe she just showed up for dinner?—at this point she wasn’t too sure. Over the course of two months she grew comfortable enough to just come into Ben’s apartment, and he expected her to do so.

She never felt that comfortable with anyone.

Ben peered up at her, frowning. “What? Help you?”

“Yeah…” she drawled out. Hugging herself, she shrugged. “Most people don’t really want to help a young, sobbing single mum they met outside their door, and continue to let her come over whenever she so pleases.” She chuckled at her own expense. He opened his mouth to answer, but she beat him to the punch. “And I know you are going to say you just want to help because it looks like I need it—and—and being around you kind of made realize maybe I do…” Scratching the back of her neck, she felt heat rise up to her cheeks. Insecurities decided to creep up as well, finding their out of her mouth and into the air. “But um, don’t you—I don’t know—have better things to do than help me?”

His face softened, his frown melting away. Instead a tender sadness replace it. “Not…really.” He shook his head, as though realizing his words may be interpreted wrong. “I mean, I enjoy spending time with you. And Gabe. Is that so hard to believe?”

“Yeah. A little.”

Ben laughed, attempting to swallow it for the sake of her sleeping little guy. Schooling his expression, his brown eyes met her, earnest. “Well, believe it.”

* * *

It continued.

Their odd routine.

Rey coming home with Gabe in tow after school and work, only to go over to Ben’s less than an hour later when he’d be getting home.

She liked to tell herself it was because she could work better in his apartment. He had a designated office and more space—more than enough space for a single man living on his own—and she could just get into the zone and work and not worry too terribly about her son, knowing Ben was just a few feet away to jump in if necessary.

_He is just a friend_ —she’d remind herself when she caught him playing with Legos with Gabe.

_He is just being a nice guy_ — she’d tell herself when he filled up her mug and asked her about her course work. He found her major, Sociology interesting, he apparently minoring in it in college.

_He is just lonely_ —she’d think when he laughed at her cynical and brass jokes. Because no one actually found her dry humor funny. Not even Rose, who’d give her pity chuckles or a confused look right when she realized she missed the meaning of Rey’s remark.

She’d let those thoughts play on loop because that was what she had to do. To protect herself, to protect Gabe. To protest their little family.

Even if Ben was worming himself in and making himself a little place in their family whether she liked it or not.

And it wasn’t that she questioned whether or not he liked her.

Ben liked her. In _that_ way.

In the romantic way. A way she wouldn’t let her mind dwell for long because it did funny things to her insides and the last time she let her mind and body get all fuzzy and full of frivolous thoughts over some guy, she ended up pregnant.

Rey wasn’t looking for history to repeat itself, thank you very much.

But Ben liked her in that way. Even if he was in sort of denial about it himself.

Because there were moments—heated moments. The ones she’d agonize over when she was watching some trashy young adult television show or novel. The ones where she’d scream into her pillow because damn it, the protagonist and her love interest were idiots who needed to make a move and not just fucking undress each other with their eyes and share longing glances like that was enough to soothe the urge to jump each other’s bones.

It didn’t. It wasn’t enough.

(Yeah, she and Ben had _that_ kind of tension.)

Which in Rey’s case, led to her awkwardly announcing the time _—“Oh, shit. It’s already almost midnight. I should go.”_

Then she’d juggle a sleeping Gabe and all her things, and try to leave. But then Ben being Ben—the grumpy, helpful Samaritan—he’d help her, picking up Gabe and walk her back into her apartment.

The hushed and stuttered goodbyes would commence, along with a promise to see the other the following day.

The longful staring would happen, as though standing in her doorway would suddenly give them the extra push. But it never did, Ben patting her shoulder or giving a kissing on the cheek in goodbye before heading back into his own apartment.

_“I’m a fucking idiot.”_ Rey would declare, slumping against the door—like clockwork every other night.

It was the same. All the time. To the point, when month three rolled around, she wondered if she truly destroyed any chance with Ben, the kind, if not slightly pretentious neighbor she had grown fond of. One she considered her friend and would call in heartbeat in the event of an emergency.

But then _it_ happened.

Ben got locked out of his apartment.

* * *

“You know this is pretty hilarious.” Rey flipped on the coffee machine, the whirr of the gadget consuming the tiny kitchen. From the breakfast counter, she could see Gabe sitting in front of the TV, babbling as Doc McStuffin’s spoke about the importance of washing one’s hands. “You getting locked out. And for what? A grocery run?”

“I never forget my keys,” Ben gritted, flushing as she teased. “I always have them by the entry way. I thought I grabbed them when I left.” He scrubbed his eyes, scowling down at the plastic placemat in front of him. “Hell, I don’t think I even saw them in the bowl now that I really think about it.”

She stifled a snort, busying herself with getting them mugs. “So how does it feel to be on the other end of the stick?”

“Not fun,” he deadpanned, “though certainly not as bad as you.”

“ _Bean_!” Gabe came toddling over, arms up and out for the ready.

Without missing a beat, Ben swept the boy up into his arms, smattering his face with kisses in greeting. “Hey, buddy! How are you?”

Gabe reached for Ben’s hair, twirling his fingers through the dark locks as he talked to him, though his words not phrases from the English language. More like words from Gabe’s own imagination and cognitive assumptions.

Ben listened with rapt attention, nodding along and humming in agreement at all the right parts.

When Gabe was done, he squirmed out of Ben’s arms and dashed off to his large Legos in the living room, gnawing on a blue block like it was his dinner.

“Why did you even need to go to the grocery store?” Rey asked, pouring a decent amount of chocolate caramel creamer into his mug. He had a horrid sweet tooth, she now harboring some of his favorites, such as chocolate-caramel creamer, in her fridge. “Last time I checked, your pantry was full and you have a well-stocked fridge.”

Last time she checked? Yesterday, when she was looking for his cranberry juice because she had an upset stomach.

At the question, Ben sunk lower in his chair, a heated flush flaming the tip of his ears. “I…I was out of—” he mumbled, the words jumbled and indiscernible.

Her nose scrunched, confused. “You were out of _what_?”

“Cheetos!” Ben blurted, as though he’d been under interrogation. “Cheetos, Rey! I was out of Cheetos!”

“ _Cheeto-o-o-os_!” Gabe cheered, arms thrown in the air. He wiggled over to the ottoman and shoved his hand into the plastic bowl sitting on top. His chubby little hand came out with a fist full of chopped up pieces of Cheeto.

With subpar motor skills, Gabe shoved the Cheetos into his own face. Only two pieces made it into his mouth. He munched happily, smiling cheesy up at Rey and Ben.

“You were saying,” she turned back to Ben, voice lower, “Cheetos? You don’t even eat Cheetos.”

“I know I don’t eat Cheetos,” Ben grumbled. His eyes then landed on Gabe. “But he does.”

Suddenly, the air was caught in Rey’s throat.

“I wanted to make sure I had some when you guys came by later,” he continued, unaware of her penetrating stare and widening eyes. “Because even though I think they are the worst snack ever—Cheeto dust is bitch to clean—I don’t like thinking how sad he’d be if he didn’t get his favorite snack,” he finished with a listless shrug.

At that moment, Rey’s heart felt full and fuzzy and willing her to do something—anything—to keep that man by her side for as long as possible.

“Are you saying you got locked out of your apartment because you wanted to make sure Gabe had his favorite snack before we came over?”

“Uh, yeah,” he said, eyeing her carefully as she came closer. “I’m sorry. Is that weird? Is that too much I can—”

His words were cut off, she kissing him silent.

It was quick, a bit messy, and maybe her teeth clattered with his, but it got the point across.

Pulling away, she still held on to him, afraid he’d leave. “Um…” Rey chewed her lips together, “I think it is not weird, but one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me and Gabe,” she confessed quietly.

“Oh,” Ben breathed, eyes still closed in a blissful state. His hold on her remained intact, if not pulling her closer. “That’s good to know.” His eyes blinked open, his warm eyes meeting hers. “And you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for something like this. To be with you.”

She grinned, all her worries ceasing as he looked at her with adoration. “I’m glad then we are on the same page,” she added with a chuckle, “because I want this. I want you and your help. I wouldn’t want it from anyone else.”

Just as he opened his mouth, the joy on his face insurmountable, a gleeful cheer came from the living room.

“ _Keys_!”

The thumping and rushing of tiny feet echoed in the apartment, Rey pulling away from Ben a hair to see her son come charging towards them—

With a ring of keys in his hand.

“ _Keys_!” He cried out again, feet shifting and toddling in a happy dance before he flopped down on his bum. “ _Keys_!” His Cheeto dusted hand thrusted the keys towards Ben and Rey, proud of his discovery.

“Those are mine.” Ben took the keys from Gabe, he wiping away the Cheeto dust on his jeans. “Where did you find these?” he muttered, relieved but suspicious of the toddler.

Rey crouched down in front of her son, meeting his gaze steadily. “Gabe, did you take Ben’s keys last night?”

The boy giggled, squirming on the floor. He twisted around until he was in a crawling position, fascinated with the carpet than Rey.

She peered back up at Ben, apologetic. “I think he might have snatched them as we left last night. But hey, at least you don’t have to wait for the locksmith.”

“Yeah,” he fiddled with the keys, eyes downcast. Ben looked back up at her, hopeful once more. “I guess I don’t. But that doesn’t mean I have to leave.”

Rey stood back up, grasping his free hand. She gave a light squeeze, he grasping back just as tight. “I wouldn’t want you too anyways.”

Ben Solo was _absolutely_ worth keeping around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWE. A HAPPY ENDING.
> 
> AND GABE. THE LITTLE MATCHMAKER :D

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated; love discussing the fic with readers :D
> 
> Next update on Saturday :D


End file.
